


just spit casually

by uisgebeatha



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Magic, Multi, Other, Tentacles, Uhhhh ropes?, def tentacles, if theres anything in life i am sure about it is tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisgebeatha/pseuds/uisgebeatha
Summary: The room is cold and the air hits their skin in the most jarring way, making Grant squirm and twitch as the binds push harder into their body and force them solidly against the wall.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Series: drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144430
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	just spit casually

**Author's Note:**

> this is embarrassing please never perceive me again but also follow me on twitter @ piseagg

“G-god, fuck. Please.” Grant whines, their neck stretched taut so they have to choke the words out. They’ve been tied for less than an hour, but Gee’s been muttering quiet spells to periodically tighten the ropes. 

Grant thinks Gee looks ethereal with their dark hair falling messily around their face, bunched and tangled but still so gorgeous. Their ears perk through the clumps, glowing dimly at the points when they tighten the binds. It’s disorientating when Grant glances down as much as they can and sees nothing but their naked body, skin dipping and pulling where the knots dig in. 

Gee’s magic is limited at best and they mostly use it for gardening and baking, but Grant’s favourite time is when Gee uses their magic like this, charged and buzzing with sexual energy, sparking against Grant’s skin. It’s much more powerful like this, loud in their minds and hanging heavy in the air - twinkling in the dim room but entirely invisible to Grant’s human eyes. 

“Baby...I thought you could be patient? Can’t you be patient for me?” Gee speaks, eyes not straying up from their book, though Grant suspects they’re not really reading, hasn’t heard a page turn in a while. 

“C-can’t…-” Grant’s whining, letting their head tilt back again and closing their eyes, trying desperately not to shift in the ropes and focusing on the tight loop around the base of their cock restricting them. “Fuck!” Their eyes fly open, automatically glancing down but still seeing nothing besides their pale skin even though the sensations are overwhelming in the sweetest way. 

“‘S that what you wanted, love?” Gee’s smiling and Grant doesn’t know when they looked up from their book but it’s on the floor now, dropped from their hands which now hold tightly to the arms of the chair, nails digging into the plush fabric. The smile is sadistic and their eyes gleam with cold excitement, scaring Grant to the core but making them flush with anticipation too, desperate for more. 

Their head still strains against the binding around their neck, but Gee stalks slowly toward them, allowing them to drop their neck back again, letting Gee push right up into their face, teeth nipping at their jaw. Their hands stay firmly to themselves, but the sensations from the ropes are more than enough to leave Grant breathless and stuttering. 

They lean further forward, licking behind Grant’s ear and biting on the lobe gently before whispering teasingly. “Answer me. Is this enough?” 

It’s enough. The ropes had started moving, wet and slimy and travelling all across their body firmly, still keeping them pressed into the wall but stroking at the most sensitive areas of their skin and making their knees shake and wobble. The room is cold and the air hits their skin in the most jarring way, making Grant squirm and twitch as the binds push harder into their body and force them solidly against the wall. Part of the rope - or tentacle, Grant thinks with a jolt - still brackets their cock, sliding up and down slowly, gliding easily not only from the curious lube substance, but also from the copious amounts of precum dripping down their cock. 

“I think it’s enough, sweet thing.” Another voice calls, close and distant and echoing. Gee shrinks back to the chair immediately, smiling to themself privately - the tentacles don’t stop their onslaught. 

“P-please F-,” It’s all Grant can manage before one of the tentacles flies up and stuffs inside their mouth, gross, cold and wet. They try to mumble around it, glancing at the dark corner of the room where two gentle lights twinkle, shining as the lights cast their spells. 

“Useless whores don’t need their words, bunny.” Frank says with an audible smile. One glance at Gee reveals their hand pressing through their robes, hips grinding against themself. Frank speaks again and Grant follows their voice where they can see he’s sitting forward into the light now, ears still glowing as his hands float through the air. 

“Now, let’s try something new, hm?” 

There’s a second of real, true fear in Grant’s heart. But it lasts only a second - one of the tentacles releases their waist and slips down past their cock leaving a wet trail as it goes. It teases against their perineum, wet and suddenly warmer than before as it circles their hole. 

“What d’you think, bun?” Frank asks though Grant knows he doesn’t care for the answer, knows it anyway.

Grant smiles around the tentacle in their mouth, teeth digging in harder than necessary for a second, and lets their head slam roughly back into the solid wall as the tentacle slides inside them, huge and drilling. 

“Yes, I quite thought so.” Frank grins.


End file.
